Shut Up I Don't Like Him Of Course I Like Him
by RainbowFez
Summary: Fletcher/OMC Fletcher's pared with a boy he likes for his history project. What will happen? I know I'm bad at summaries.


So this is my first ANT farm fic. It's just a short little idea i had. Please Please review I'd love your opinion. I apologize in advance for any grammar errors.

Fletcher sat with China and Olive on the observation deck. He'd tuned them out long ago. He occasionally nodded are laughed when he was meant to. He was more distracted by other thoughts. In the corner a boy sat on the ground, reading an art book. His name was Tyler and he'd been assigned to work with Fletcher on their history project. He had blond hair with blue bangs, freckles and hazel eyes. He always wore baggy sweatpants and brightly colored shirts. Today he had on a neon yellow t-shirt with the words Can't Touch This in bulky blue letters.

"Earth to Fletcher" Olive called.

"What oh yea whatever" he said quickly with a huge fake grin.

"What're you staring at?" Olive asked, turning to look the direction Fletcher had been staring.

"I was just zoned out" He said weekly. His blush gave away his lie.

"Fletcher likes a girl" Olive sang. "Fletcher likes a girl."

"Shut up" Fletcher mumbled looking down at the table.

"Who is it" China asked. "Is it her?" she pointed at a tall girl with black hair, in a green dress.

"No I bet it's her" Olive chimed in, pointing at a girl with red dyed hair, dressed in all black.

"I don't like anyone" Fletcher shouted back.

"Hey Fletcher" A voice said from behind his back. Fletcher squeaked and fell off his chair.

"H-hi Tyler" He stuttered, blushing even more.

"Who's the lucky lady?" He chuckled.

"No one" Fletcher grumbled. Tyler shook his head and chuckled.

"Well I just came by to see if you're free tonight to work on our project?"

"Yea. I'm free" Fletcher choked out. Tyler chuckled and walked into the building. Fletcher looked back at the the two girls. China had an eyebrow raised and Olive was literally bouncing in her seat.

"Fletcher likes a boy. Fletcher likes a boy" Olive sang.

"No I don't" he yelled back, his voice breaking. Olive just burst out laughing. "I don't" he grumbled, blushing an even deeper red. "Shut up" he grumbled again before the words could come out of Olive's open mouth. "I'm leaving." He got up and stomped into the building.

"Olive" China scolded, glaring at her.

"Oh come on you had to see this coming" She laughed.

"No" China sighed. She was happy for Fletcher but a little surprised. She never thought he would like guys, the way he was constantly chasing her.

Back in the building Fletcher stomped all the way to his room, grumbling under his breath. "I don't like him" He sighed, closing the door to the room. He lay against the wall, sliding down to the floor. "I don't like Tyler" he lied to himself. "Of course I like Tyler" he groaned. "He's perfect. He's cute, nice, artistic… And did I say really really cute. He sat in the floor till six o'clock, then made his way down the hallway to Tyler's room. He knocked lightly.

"Hey" Tyler said, opening the door. "Come on in." The room was the same blue as his with a bed on each wall. On one side the walls were filled with posters of football and baseball players and a shelf with ten different framed baseball cards. On the other side there were paintings and sketches.

"Wow" Fletcher gasped, looking at an amazingly detailed self portrait of Tyler. "These are amazing."

"They're ok" Tyler sighed. "Not as good as yours." Fletcher's eyes widened. "I saw some of the things you painted in the gallery downstairs" he said. "Mine are just ok. You're an art prodigy. Imp here as a dancing prodigy. Art's just a hobby."

"No" the other boy said. These are just as good as mine. Did Mr. Grundy see these?"

"Yea but he said I'm a better dancer. So that's why I came." Fletcher nodded.

"How about we get started on our project?" he asked.

"Yea sure" Tyler said. The two sat at the desk in the far corner. There wasn't much space and Fletcher couldn't concentrate with Tyler's leg touching his. "You ok?" Tyler asked.

"Umm yea I'm fine" Fletcher stuttered. "Just a little tired."

"Oh if you're too tired we can work on this tomorrow."

"No no. It's ok." Fletcher said a little too loud. Tyler smiled.

"You seem a bit flustered. Does this have anything to do with what your friends said earlier?"

"Whaaaaat of course not. Why would that have anything to do with this?" Fletcher said. "And they're wrong I don't like a girl." Tyler nodded looking away. He looked down at the blank paper between them and began to wrap one of his blue hairs around his finger. He took a deep breath and started talking extremely fast.

"You were staring at me while I was reading" Tyler pointed out. "I saw you but ignored it. Then your friends were making fun of you for liking someone. Then I came over and you blushed and fell out of your chair. You might of just been embarrassed but… But I really hope im not wrong." Tyler said, leaning forward and kissing Fletcher on the lips. He pulled away after only a second. Fletcher sat there, his mouth agape and eyes wide. "Oh god I'm sorry" Tyler whispered. "I just thought. Oh God. I shouldn't have kis…" Fletcher leaned in and brought their lips together again, shutting him up.

"You weren't wrong" he said blushing after they let go of each other's lips."


End file.
